1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for dispensing purified and ozonated water. It also relates to two better methods of operating grocery store facilities. In one method the growth of bacteria on produce displayed for sale in a grocery store is inhibited by spraying the produce with the ozonated water from the apparatus. In the second method water is conserved by using waste water from the reverse osmosis unit of the apparatus for the cooling tower of the refrigeration system for the grocery store.
2. Background Discussion
Many grocery stores, particularly large chain stores, have outside, near the entrance of these stores, coin operated vending machines which dispense purified, and in some cases, demineralized drinking water. The customers bring a bottle to the machine, place it in a vending station, and then insert coins into the machine to actuate the machine, causing it to dispense a predetermined quantity of water sufficient to fill the bottle. Because these machines are outside, they are subject to vandalization, and they are exposed to a hostile outdoor environment, which results in rapid deterioration of the machine, leading to frequent service calls.
Grocery stores commonly display fresh produce, fruits and vegetables, which is periodically sprayed with water to maintain the appearance and weight of the produce. Many believe that harmful bacteria grows within the misting system used to spray the produce with water.
Grocery stores usually have a large capacity refrigeration system having cooling towers which use large quantities of cooling water. It is desirable to converse water used in these grocery store refrigeration systems.